Nesaria General Guide
Etiquette Much like the majority of Imperial people, Nesarians are generally quiet, reserved people who find conversations with strangers (especially foreigners) somewhat awkward - however they are also very polite, and once they open up they are friendly. Politeness is very important, such as holding the door for others, saying "please" and "thank you", apologising if you bump into somebody (even if it was their fault) and asking rather than asserting ("can I" rather than "I will"). Impoliteness is greatly frowned upon, and those from cultures that typically practice less stringent politeness - such as Americans - need to be careful with their words. It is important to keep quiet in Nesaria, taking care not to irritate others with your noise. Generally this means not talking loudly, but additionally phone calls should not be taken in quiet areas or on public transport. Being loud and obnoxious will deeply irritate the natives and they may confront you. Although the Human population will generally be fine with being broadly referred to as "Nesarian", you should never confuse their sub-identities; an Infrian or a Dongrisian may be merely irritated by being called an Ascarian, but a Cortathian will be insulted if they are referred to as anything else, and Eshérians are also touchy on the subject. Mortian Orcs in particular will be very insulted if they are referred to by a Human identity, and as a general rule it is better to call them "Mortians" than "Nesarians". It is very important to be respectful in both Elvetan temples and Christian churches. Nesarians are very religious and exceedingly protective of their holy sites. The Elvetan High Temples, as well as others, are protected by armed warrior-priests known as Akrasans who are absolutely not just for show - if you are deemed to be disrespecting the temple or the worshippers in attendance, you will be evicted, and the Akrasans will not shy away from using the rifles and tasers they carry to enforce this. Imperial Knights who have no other duties also often stand guard at temples, including Christian churches, and they wield similar authority. These armed soldiers who have taken an oath to defend their faith to the death are a stark reminder that these places are first and foremost temples and not tourist attractions. As such, it is very important for your own safety to be quiet, to wear clothing that covers your body, to remove your hat, to not take pictures unless permitted and to do no harm to the temple or people praying in it. If you are inappropriately dressed you will be refused entry by the men with guns, and remember - they will use them if necessary. On a similar note, it is very important to not underestimate or mock the Imperial Knights, Inquisitors or other soldiers in traditional uniforms. Because impersonating soldiers (even for taking pictures with tourists) is illegal in Nesaria without a permit, any soldiers you see will be active on-duty soldiers who have the legal authority to deal with you if you cause a ruckus. Inquisitors in particular should be respected, as they hold absolute legal authority over the life, death and imprisonment of everyone within the Empire's borders. Particularly in tourist-heavy areas, many of these soldiers, Knights and Inquisitors will be on a short fuse as they have to deal with a vast amount of troublesome tourists, although the ones in a better mood will be willing to talk to and take pictures with tourists, and ones in rural areas are, as a general rule, more open to talking to foreigners. Smoking throughout Nesaria is totally banned unless you are outside on your private property or a designated smoking area, with heavy fines for those who violate the law and prison time for repeat offenders. Designated smoking areas are quite out of the way, so if you are a smoker you should learn the positions of these places. It is often awkward for foreigners, particularly Germans, when they witness Nesarians displaying their traditional salute, which is almost identical to the "Roman" salute used by Nazi and Fascist movements across Europe. It goes without saying that any attempt to brand the natives as Nazis for this salute is not only incorrect but deeply antagonising. In general, Nesarians are a respectful and polite people, but they only show respect to those who earn it. Particularly for foreigners, those who show no respect have no respect shown to them. Despite the quiet nature of Nesarians, they will not be afraid to verbally or even physically confront a pesky foreigner causing a ruckus in their country. Nesarians are a somewhat prejudiced folk - even the more cosmopolitan urbanites in Ascaria often have preconceived opinions of certain groups of people. Other folk from the Empire are readily accepted, as are Greeks, Poles, Germans, Brits (although this is variable) and most people from ex-Imperial states. After a little small talk to judge your character, Nesarians will also be friendly with most other people. However, if you are American, Turkish or Israeli, it is best to try and pass yourself off as a different nationality. Cautions Although Nesaria is a safe place, there are some dangerous things to be aware of. Rexadas Rexadas are the most common problem for foreign tourists. These colossal birds, which are considered sacred by local Elvetans and even respected by Christians, are the size of a small car. Rexadas normally stay away from the busier towns and roads, but in quieter areas the government is forced to put up increasingly severe warnings every few years due to the tourists that routinely suffer serious injury or death from Rexadas. The following advice is given by the Nesarian government to tourists on quiet country roads: * If it is warm enough, wind down the windows in an area Rexadas are known to frequent. This will make it easier to hear them coming. * If a Rexada is sitting on the road and blocking it, do not continue and hope it will move out the way. It will not. You will seriously damage both your car and the Rexada. * If a Rexada on the road stays put when you approach, come to a complete stop, and allow the Rexada to investigate. Although it may be scary to do so, getting out of the car may actually make you safer, as Rexadas have a hard time recognising cars but they quickly recognise people and know we are no threat. After determining that you are neither predator nor prey, the Rexada will move and let you pass. * Do not honk your horn at a Rexada on the road. This will spook it and it may interpret the horn as an aggressive challenge and attack your car. * If a Rexada is flying above you and following your car, stop as soon as possible. Going faster in an attempt to outrun the Rexada makes it think you are prey trying to run away, and besides you may exceed the speed limit. * Causing harm to a Rexada, even by accident, is a criminal offence. Take the utmost care for the safety of both yourself and the bird. The following advice is given by the Nesarian government to tourists walking in areas Rexadas are known to frequent: * Rexadas are much friendlier to people than cars. They will not attack people unless provoked. However, it should be noted that outside the protection of a car, you are more less protected against a Rexada that you have annoyed. * If a Rexada lands in front of or close to you, do not panic. Rexadas do not prey on people and are merely investigating. Panicking may cause them to become agitated and attack, but the more likely outcome is that it will make them sad as they wanted to make a friend. * Rexadas that have experience with people may come very close and even ask to be petted by presenting their neck to you. They will not attack if you refuse but will be sad. They also may ask for food if you are openly displaying it - it is a good idea to throw them a small piece. Don't let it eat out of your hand - the bird will not mean to hurt you but they often accidentally will. * If a Rexada is trailing you from above, do not run - continue to walk at a normal pace. Running may make them mistake you for prey. Leviathans Leviathans are often a problem for tourists traversing Lake Jerumtine. Leviathans usually stay away from larger boats, but may take an interest in smaller boats or canoes/kayaks and in swimmers. The following advice is given by the Nesarian government to tourists in small boats or swimming in Lake Jerumtine: * Do not venture into the region of Lake Jerumtine known as "The Deep" in small vessels or when swimming, as it is where Leviathans spend the vast majority of their time. The water is darker and colder in The Deep - stick to the lighter-coloured, warmer sections. * If you hear the call of a Leviathan, do not head in that direction and immediately head in another direction. Their call is a deep, horn-like grumble that lasts from ten to thirty seconds. Additionally, take extreme care not to enter the water for at least ten minutes after hearing the last call. * If you see the shadow of a Leviathan close to the surface, keep going at a steady pace but head away from the Leviathan immediately. Going faster will encourage the Leviathan to chase you. * However, if any body part of the Leviathan breaches the surface, this means the Leviathan is merely investigating and not stalking you. A Leviathan that is hunting doesn't breach the surface until it actually makes its attack. It is still advised to head away from the Leviathan. Even very friendly Leviathans should not be touched, as their spines and rough skin can cause injury. Eshérian Marsh There are two main paths through the Eshérian Marsh which have roads and train tracks going through them as well as a footpath. There are also smaller footpaths throughout the Marsh intended for leisure walks. However, the Marsh is not the safest place to walk. The following advice is given by the Nesarian government to tourists walking in the Eshérian Marsh: * The paths take a certain route for a reason. Do not deviate from them, even if your makeshift route looks safe. * Carry a phone at all times, and it is a good idea to have someone else come along who can help you if you get stuck. * Wear tall waterpoof boots (such as wellington boots), as the ground will be wet and soft. It is also a good idea to carry a spare set of socks. * Keep moving and only stop in places with a consistent breeze. This will prevent you getting bitten by insects. None of the insects carry diseases, but their bites are uncomfortable. * Do not step in any puddles. They are much deeper than you think, and the bottom is often very soft. * If you see any rocks or planks on the path, it is a good idea to step on them, even if the surrounding ground seems solid. * The ground will be solid near trees and underneath thick patches of grass and other plants, try to stick to these areas. Phrases See also: Nesarian Language The majority of Nesarians can speak English, especially in Ascaria where 80% of the population can speak at least basic English, although they do become irritated easily at visitors who make no effort whatsoever to speak the local language. The similarity of Nesarian grammar to English makes learning it fairly simple, which is both a benefit - because picking up phrases is quite a rapid process - and a detriment, because you then have little excuse to not learn the basics. Here are some useful words and phrases: * Excuse me - Elaqae (ell'''-ah-'''kai) * Please - Seri (seh-'''ree) * Thank you - Qivecire (kee'-veh-'kee'-reh'') - in a hurry this can be shortened to Qive (kee'''-veh'') * Hello - Macio (mah-'''kee'-o'') * Bye - Camo (''kah-mo'') * Goodbye - Hecamo (heh-'''kah'-mo'') * Which way to... - Baneto sova vati... (''ban-eto soh-vah vah-tee)'' * Do you speak English? - Te cire olevos Angliae? (teh '''kee'-ray oh-'leh'-vos an-glee'''-ai) * I don't speak Nesarian - Qae téros olevos Nesariae (kai '''tay'-ross oh-'leh'-vos ness-'ahh'-ree-'a'''i) * What do you recommend? - Ani te cire zenavos? (ah'''-nee teh kee-ray zen-ah-'''voss) * How much for... - Ci nisalo tiro... (kee nees-'''ah'-low tee-row'') * How much for this? - Ci nisalo tiro otun? (kee nees-'''ah'-low tee-row o'''-toon'') * Can I have this please - Isce qaqara otun seri (ees'-keh kah-kah-'rah' o'''-toon seh-'''ree) * The English menu please - Angliae repana seri (ee-no an-glee-'ai' reh-pan-'ah '''seh-'''ree''')